Coperacha Zodiacal
by Alfa Lazcares
Summary: ¿Qué tan tacaños pueden llegar a ser los Dorados cuando se trata de cosas de VERDAD importantes? En realidad... no mucho. Meh, mal summary. Fanfic cómico escrito en un rato de simpleza.


**Coperacha Zodiacal**

Era una tarde normal en el Santuario. Las aves volaban, las nubes pasaban, hacía un calor de la ch… Errr… hacía mucho calor. Y una joven alumna se encontraba a los pies de la Calzada Zodiacal. Alfa miraba hacia arriba mientras en sus manos sostenía un par de monedas. Necesitaba hacer una pequeña colecta dentro del Santuario.

Cabe mencionar que la aludida, era una joven amazona, aprendiz de Santo, alumna de Aldebarán de Tauro. Obvio, ella también era de ese signo. Aunque en realidad eso nada tiene que ver con la historia que nos atañe.

Resulta ser que esa chica, de nombre Alfa, miraba hacia arriba con interés. Una sonrisa un tanto cínica se formó en sus labios. Había hecho una pequeña apuesta con su mejor amiga: Alejandra, quien por cierto era alumna de Shaka. Inhaló profundo y comenzó a subir escaleras. El primer templo al que llegó, fue, obvio, Aries. Se adentró en el frío templo, en busca del guardián.

—Mu. ¡Mu!... ¡Mu! ¿Mu?... ¿Mu de Aries? ¡Mu!

—¡Aquí! —Dijo Mu saliendo de uno de los pasillos del templo. —¿Qué sucede Al?

—Mu, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro! Verás… sucede que necesito… un pequeño favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

La chica extendió la palma de su mano hacia arriba mientras sonreía con dulzura.

—Quería saber si me puedes ayudar en una pequeña colecta que estoy haciendo.

—¿Colecta? ¿Para qué?

—Para mí. Necesito comprar… algo.

—Algo, ¿eh? ¿Y qué es ese algo?

—Una caja de tampones. —Contestó la joven con sencillez.

Los colores de Mu abandonaron su rostro mientras enarcaba una cej… err… un puntito.

—¿Tam-po-nes? —Tartamudeó el joven guardián de Aries.

Alfa lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí, verás, es LA época del mes y… digamos que el mes pasado se me olvidó comprar…

—¿Qué son tampones maestro? —Preguntó Kiki con inocencia.

Mu miró a su alumno y luego a la chica que estaba a punto de contestar. Cerró los ojos y con rapidez alcanzó su cartera, la abrió y sin ver sacó un billete.

—¡Toma! ¡Toma! No hay problema Al, lo que necesites. Y Kiki… ¡ve a hacer tu tarea!

Alfa sonrió de nuevo mientras Kiki se alejaba.

—¡Muchas gracias, Mu!

La mujer salió del templo mientras se guardaba el billete en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y seguía su ascenso. Uno menos, no más faltaban once templos.

No tardó en llegar al templo de Tauro, en donde Aldebarán se encontraba preparando la comida.

—¡Hola, Alde! —Le saludó con Alegría.

—Hola Al. Mas o menos en una hora comeremos. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo perfecto, maestro. Sólo que… me preguntaba si podrías…

—¿Cooperar para tampones? El dinero está sobre la mesa.

—Eres un sol, Alde, gracias.

La chica le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar el dinero y salir del templo. Feh, había sido demasiado fácil con Alde. Quizá debería buscarse algo más con qué sorprender a su maestro. Aunque la mera verdad es que Aldebarán ya estaba curado de espanto, luego de haber tenido a Alfa como alumna durante casi un año.

Alfa no tardó nada en llegar a Géminis. Se plantó en el medio del templo y gritó:

—¡Chicos!

—¿Qué? —Se escuchó la respuesta de ambos gemelos.

—¡Vengan, por fa'!

—¡Voy! —Volvieron a contestar al unísono.

Alfa miró a su alrededor mientras esperaba. Por fin ambos jóvenes salieron de direcciones opuestas. Alfa puso una amplia sonrisa.

—¡OMG! ¡Veo doble!

Los dos gemelos sonrieron.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Al?

—Quería preguntarles si gustan unirse a la causa.

—¿Qué causa?

—La compra de tampones.

Ni ensayado les hubiera salido mejor. Los dos se atragantaron con su saliva mientras observaban a la joven que sonreía y de nuevo mostraba su palma extendida. No dudaron ni un segundo en sacar sus respectivas billeteras y ofrecerle dinero.

—Sólo una pregunta… ¿Por qué la cooperación? —Preguntó Saga.

—Ay Saga, es que no sabes lo que es ser mujer. Eso de tener que gastar una fortuna en comprar tampones es una lata. Además, prefiero gastar mi dinero en… no sé, café, unas cervezas… pero… ¿tampones? ¡Por los Dioses! Es una lata. ¡Gracias por la cooperación! No prometo regresarles cambio.

Alfa les guiñó un ojo y salió del templo mientras contaba el dinero que ya había recolectado.

Al entrar el templo de Cáncer, la chica se puso a repetir el nombre del guardián como grabadora descompuesta.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Qué quieres, mocosa?

—Masky, necesito que me cooperes.

—¿Me viste cara de alcancía?

—A ti y a todo el zodiaco, pero ese no es el punto. ¡Anda Masky!

—¿Qué si me niego? ¡Y no me llames "Masky"!

—Si te niegas… eso no estaría bien, porque puede haber sangre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me molesta la sangre?

—Pues nada, pero es que puede haber un accidente.

—¿Un accidente con sangre?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que… no te dije de dónde viene la sangre…

Deathmask la miró mientras la chica señalaba hacia abajo con la mirada. Al punto el Santo de Cáncer comprendió Y sacó su cartera.

—¡Que sea la última vez! —Protestó mientras le ofrecía un billete.

—Lo será, no hay problema. ¡Gracias!

Y la joven salió muy alegre de aquél templo.

Cuando llegó a Leo, no tuvo necesidad de buscar al guardián, dado que Aioria estaba apostado en la entrada.

—¡Gato! ¿Me cooperas?

—¿Para qué, Al?

—Bueno… tú que tienes novia, supongo que comprenderás que hay ciertos… implementos de las mujeres necesitamos cada cierto tiempo. Algunos que supongo que tú habrás ido a comprar para cierta amazona tuya.

—¿Aditamentos?

—¿Para la visita de cada mes?

Aioria de Leo, entendió y puso cara de pánico. La misma que ponía cada vez que Marin mencionaba, aunque fuera de lejos, esos escabrosos temas.

—Err… ¿no te da lo mismo si tomas lo que Marin deja en mi baño?

—No creo que le haga mucha gracia a Marin… además tengo que comprar de todos modos.

Aioria suspiró resignado mientras desembolsaba. ¿Qué más podía hacer en esas situaciones?

Alfa se encontró a Shaka en el medio de su templo, en una de sus meditaciones. El rubio levantó la cabeza al sentir la presencia de la chica y sonrió.

—Hola Alfa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ay, Shaka, es que necesito comprar algo.

—¿Necesitas? Al, debes aprender a desprenderte de las cosas materiales.

—Yo sé, Shaka, pero es que esto es de verdad importante y no me alcanza.

—Las cosas nunca son tan importantes, Alfa.

—Eso lo dices porque eres hombre.

—Aunque fuera mujer lo entendería Al. Son tan sólo cosas.

—¡Es que de verdad eres hombre! Shaka, a ustedes no les pasa lo que nos pasa a nosotras.

—No entiendo.

—¡Necesito dinero para comprar tampones!

Silencio. Shaka se quedó mudo, se encendió como semáforo y al parecer había empezado a hiperventilar.

—Qué… ¿qué?

—Perdón, Shaka, no quería decírtelo tan de sopetón, pero si no nunca hubiéramos acabado con la discusión de las cosas materiales. ¿Me cooperas?

Shaka siguió sin responder, pero le extendió su cartera, la joven la tomó, sacó un par de billetes —No es como si hubiera mucho dinero— y se la regresó.

—Miles de gracias, Shaka, ¡has salvado un pantalón!

El pobre rubio casi se ahoga, hizo un ademán con la mano y la chica se fue.

El Antiguo Maestro Últimamente Rejuvenecido se encontraba en la sala de su templo.

—¡Antiguo maestro! —Exclamó Alfa al verlo.

Dohko sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, Alfa. ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito pedirle su ayuda. Es que… no me alcanza para comprar algo.

—¿El qué?

—Bueno… Okay, supongo que usted me entenderá, dado que crió a Shunrey… ¿qué le sucedió a ella a los trece años?

—Errr… —Dohko se quedó pensando unos instantes. —¿Casi se ahoga en una de las cascadas de Rozan?

—¡No, maestro, eso no!

—¿Entonces?

—¡Se convirtió en mujer! ¿No?

—¡Estás implicando que Shiryu y…!

—¡No, maestro, por los Dioses! ¿Yo como podría saber algo así? Me refiero a que Shunrey experimentó algunos cambios físicos, ¿no es así?

—Bueno… err… pues sí.

—Y eso conlleva a algo… el que la ahora joven MUJER necesite de ciertos accesorios… usted sabe, para la "visita de cada mes".

Dohko palideció y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Como que jamás se le había ocurrido que ESO era algo que le pasaba a TODAS las niñas.

—Veo que comprende. ¿Entonces me coopera?

Dohko sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo y se los entregó a la chica quien sonrió.

—¡Muchas gracias! Y no se preocupe, yo le ayudo a tener esa conversación con Shunrey.

La joven aprendiz le guiñó un ojo al Antiguo Maestro y salió del templo. Ya no más faltaban cinco casas.

Milo también se encontraba en la sala de su templo, saludó con alegría a la joven cuando la vio y ella lo dijo sin rodeos:

—Milo, ¿me cooperas para tampones?

—Si quieres puedes tomar de mi baño.

—Temo preguntar… y mejor no lo hago.

—Nah, tranquila, sabes que mi baño es como los de los antros, encuentras toallas, tampones y condones.

Alfa rió.

—Igual prefiero comprar los míos, gracias. ¿Cooperas?

Milo le dio unos cuantos billetes.

—¿Ya todos desembolsaron?

—Todos y cada uno, de aquí para abajo.

—Nada como algo de presión femenina para convencer a un montón de hombres.

—Tú lo sabes. —Sonrió Alfa para luego agradecer y seguir con su camino.

Aioros se encontraba en plena práctica de Arco cuando Alfa llegó.

—Aioros, qué bueno que te encuentro… necesito que me cooperes para comprar un pequeño objeto de uso femenino que se parece un tantito a tu flecha.

El arquero erró el tiro y volteó a verla. Es que eso había sonado… mal.

—¿Parecido a mis flechas?

—Sip, menos la punta y las plumas… y con forma como de… tampón.

Aioros tragó saliva.

—¿Con eso basta? —Y le entregó un fajo de billetes que sacó de su cartera.

—Y sobra, mi querido arquero. Ten, con eso es más que suficiente. —La chica le regresó algunos billetes, guardó el que tomó y salió con tranquilidad del templo.

Shura estaba desparramado en el sillón viendo la tele, y en ese preciso momento, mostraban un comercial… de tampones. Alfa sonrió, corrió hasta el televisor y señaló:

—¿Me cooperas para unos de esos?

Shura escupió parte de su bebida y tosió antes de responder:

—¿Ahorita ya?

—A menos que quieras verme pasar el oso de mi vida, yo diría que sí.

—Errr… ¡ten! —Y le extendió un billete.

Alfa lo tomó.

—¡Gracias por unirte a la causa!

Y de nuevo la chica salió del templo. La verdad es que ya hasta le alcazaba para el café y las cervezas, no había esperado tan buenos resultados.

Camus estaba sentado en las escaleras principales, leyendo.

—¡Camus! Vengo a preguntarte si te gustaría unirte a la causa.

—¿Qué causa? —Preguntó mientras cerraba el libro.

—La causa para comprar objetos indispensables para las mujeres y de único y extendido uso femenino, contra la prevención de accidentes.

—¿Condones?

—Dije uso FEMENINO, mal pensado.

—¡Pues también hay femeninos!

—Oh, tienes razón, no lo había pensado, quizá también compre algunos de esos, pero no, yo hablaba de tampones y toallas femeninas.

Camus abrió los ojos como platos. Otro que tampoco se la esperaba.

—¿Y por qué no le pides a tu maestro? —Murmuró para disimular.

—Ya lo hice, y ya cooperó… pero pues somos muchas mujeres en el Santuario, y a todas nos pasa una vez al mes… y no se dejan de usar y….

—¡Entiendo! Toma, compra lo que necesiten y procura no hablarme más de esto, ¿si?

—Con todo gusto y placer. ¡Gracias!

De pronto como que de fondo se escuchó una máquina registradora.

Ya sólo faltaba Afro, pero suponía que él iba a ser más sencillo.

—Afro, yo sé que tú sabes de esto. Necesito comprar de esos que van allá y que se usan para aquello.

—¿Huh?

—Sí, de esos que son como así y que se necesitan para esas ocasiones.

—¿Eh?

—¡Ay, Afro! Se me olvida que no tienes de aquello que necesita de esos que van allá que son como así para esas ocasiones. ¿Cooperas para objetos de higiene femenina?

—Err… sí… supongo… no hablas de maquillaje, ¿verdad?

—Nope.

—No más detalles. Toma. Compra una docena.

—Lo haré, ¡gracias!

Y así, la chica volvió a bajar los doce templos zodiacales, se dirigió al pueblo y asaltó una farmacia. ¿Qué? No era choro, de verdad iba a comprar eso. Poco más tarde se reunió con sus amigas, léase amazonas aprendizas de todos los dorados. Se acaba de ganar, además del reconocimiento y agradecimiento femenino, una ENORME dotación de café. De regreso a la Calzada Zodiacal, Alfa hizo una pequeña escala en todos los templos para introducirse a los respectivos baños y dejar un paquete de los recién comprados objetos en el botiquín junto con una efusiva nota de agradecimiento. Ah, a los Dorados casi les da un yeyo cuando al abrir el botiquín encontraron la sorpresita.

Al menos sus respectivas amazonas iban a estar contentas por un rato.

Y ellos no iban a tener que desembolsar más dinero.

Además no tendrían que hacer más escenas como las que acaban de pasar.

Al menos… durante un mes.

FIN


End file.
